conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Middle Thietia
Middle Thietia is one of the most important regions in Thietia continent. Geography Middle Thietia, is characterized by thick jungles in its northern area and lesser jungles and plains in the south. Land here is relatively flat and is good for farming and hunting. The largest natural feature is the Telzeco River, which spans much of the region. The boundaries of the region are very vague, but it is known that the treacherous Kushar Mountains separate it from the northwest, and the Nazef Desert from the southwest peninsula. Tribes There are a variety of tribes that live in this area. These tribes originated from the northwest region and around 10,000 BC moved to Middle Thietia. Their religions are very similar, and they worship the same base gods, although their practices may vary. They also have similar architectural styles, but this is due to much later contact. The tribes can further be split into two unofficial categories; sand tribes and stone tribes. The "Sands" built their settlements out of sand and mud bricks, which were not very solid and lasting. But, they were excellent with working metal and at trading and haggling. The "Stones" are those tribes that built their settlements out of stone. These had extremely well developed architecture (except the Nakua), but were not as good in their crafts (except the Ixhal). Ashur The Ashur are a tribe closely related to the Ishbal and the Xaret. They were known for building large stone structures, and their capital Ezerna (aka Namzar) attests to this. They were also instrumental in setting up the portion of the Great Trade Road between Ezerna and Toloc Sumí Azatle The Azatle is a tribe of people related to the Ixhal. They are mostly hunters and gatherers who roam their lands. Eshnal The Eshnal are a tribe that live along the Nazef Desert. They were known for building with mud and sand. THey were also the masterminds behind large etched drawings in the sand. Hilux Around 5500p the first Hilux began to arrive, mostly from north Thietia. For 2000 years they roamed the area as nomadic folk. They became sedentary around 3500 BC and built their first city, Mazatle, which was mysteriously abandoned in 3100. They ended up building other cities, such as Tocto Zuma and Toloc Sumí (their capital). Ishbal Ixhal The Ixhal were a people who lived north of the Telzeco River (Yixoc River in the Ixhal language). Their ancestors arrived there around 10,000 BC and remained quite isolated, living in jungle huts. Around 4300 they began stone working and by 3800 were building large monuments. Ixhal, their capital, was constructed before 3600 and was known to be a lush paradise city. Built in a clearing in the deep jungles, it was full of architectural wonders and was the most modern city of its age. Nakua The Nakua were a people who inhabited the area east of the Telzeco River. These people migrated here from the north and are likely related to the Ixhal. Not much is known about their early history but they seemed to have arrived at their new homeland around 3200p. These people built few cities, mostly near mountaintops. Ixotle, their main city, was built around 3000 p. Zitale was built around 2800p. They were known for building temples on mountaintops, and many stairs to reach them. They were the least advanced of the stone tribes. Xaret The Xaret come from the same background as the Hiluxian and other neighboring tribes, originating from northwest Thietia. Not much is known about their early history, but they were in central Thietia around 3300 BC, and that they are most closely related to the Eshnat and Ashur. They did not form a single nation, instead lived in city-states which formed part of a greater Xaret society. Around 2700 they began to build permanent towns, using some stone but mostly sand bricks. While not as advanced as their neighbors at constuction, they were excellent metalworkers and were skilled at working gold, silver and bronze items. Category:Pangam-Pangat Category:Regions